cuando se encuentran la razon y el deceo
by paolyta
Summary: ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?¿Estaba loca o que?¿Por qué no lo había detenido? No tenía la menor idea de quien era él. Y para empeorar las cosas, estaba a tan solo semanas de casarse.


bueno este es mi primer fic, y la verdad no entiendo un pdo como tengo que hacer para subirlo, pero voy a lograrlo ya lo veran!!

me hace falta alguien que me de un cursito acelerado pero por ahora voy a seguir intentando y espero lograrlo...XD

jajaja. bueno sean piadosos, aunque esta terrible pero igual sean buenitos jijiji...

lo ultimo que me queda por decir antes: los personajes precentados no me pertenecen, solo hago esto por divercion y sin ningun tipo de fin lucrativo.

**Cuando se encuentran la razon y el deceo...**

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?¿Estaba loca o que?¿Por qué no lo había detenido?

No tenía la menor idea de quien era él. Y para empeorar las cosas, estaba a tan solo semanas de casarse. Su futuro esposo había salido de urgencia y volvería mañana temprano, irían al palacio a visitar viejos amigos y partirían nuevamente hacia el sur, a terminar con los preparativos de la boda.

Viajar, viajar, viajar.Habían tenido que moverse rápido, incidentes por acá, incidentes por allá, se la pasaban volando de una ciudad a otra, y estaba exhausta...

Le pidió quedarse esta ves, y como irían al palacio de sorpresa, habían conseguido un cuarto para esas dos noches. Él era así, y por ello lo amaba, pensando siempre en la forma de hacerle bien a alguien. Si, lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero...

¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO?

Se suponía que tendría que estar congelado a una pared o al techo en ese momento, pero seguía allí, besándola, y no había hecho absolutamente nada por impedirlo...

Exacto, estaba besándola y ella... bueno, ella... no tenía idea de porque estaba reaccionando de esa forma.

Tampoco entendía algo, este "extraño", ¿cómo sabia que ella estaba hay? Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera uno de esos que se meten en las casas de las personas y... pero eso no le pareció del todo verosímil, hacia 2 días que se paseaba por el mercado, hablaba con la gente, y no había escuchado que algo así hubiera pasado, ademas el hombre parecía experto en internarse en lugares de forma sigilosa, y estaba segura que no era tanto mayor que ella, tal ves unos 2 o 3 años, no mucho mas, podía afirmarlo, había viajado por todo el mundo, aprendido a fijarse y estudiar a las personas que la rodeaban.

Pero entonces, se sintió extrañamente feliz, no podía explicarlo, pero esa era la única palabra que se le venia a la mente para describir el momento. Si feliz debía ser la palabra...

Dejo de pensar en quien era "él" y comenzó a preguntarse que era lo que sentía. Se sentía como la princesa de su propio cuento. Y allí estaba el príncipe azul, robándole su primer beso, o por lo menos eso pensó en un principio, porque así se sentía al principio.

Pero estaba el otro lado. No era el primer beso de un par de niños. Se había vuelto "menos inocente" por decirlo de alguna forma. Era como algo que renacía dentro de sí misma.

Su prometido era un hombre dulce, desde niña había soñado con un hombre dulce para sí. Pero su corazón era salvaje. Muchas veces le habían dicho que si no fuese por sus ojos, se la podría confundir con una maestro fuego, siempre apegada a sus sentimientos e ideales, que defendería a cualquier precio, orgullosa y pasional, es cierto, así era ella. Y ya no era una niña. El tiempo pasa, y así como te ayuda a dejar cosas atrás, sobre todo si creciste en medio de una guerra, también te ayuda a descubrir a ti mismo.

Y en ese momento estaba en presencia del único hombre que a demostrado conocer sus más profundos sentimientos. Todos tienen el estereotipo de que el agua debía ser pasiva, tranquila, suave... pero esto ¿era realmente cierto? Ella pensaba que no tenía que ser así. El agua también puede ser muy fuerte y poderosa... sin embargo, nadie parecía entender esto, siempre que conocía a alguien, la trataban como una "niña", claro hasta que veían lo que era capas de hacer, y realmente era capas de mucho...

No se resistió... se dejo llevar... _que resulte como la luna lo determine_...

No sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos cuando él dejó de tapárselos. Si lo hacia, probablemente arruinaría el momento, y no estaba lista para que se terminara. Y él pareció leerle la mente, ya que no le importo aminorar la pequeña presión que ejercía sobre sus hermosos ojos del color del mar.

Algo en él la hacia querer quedarse así por el resto de su vida. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo delicadamente, cada caricia, cada beso, lo único que le importaba... _él_. ese extraño, ese hombre...

Sin saber bien porque, sintió que le permitía verlo. Solo un sentimiento, no una palabra, no un movimiento, solo un sentimiento... por un momento dudo, él se había detenido para mirarla fijamente, y aunque no lo estuviera viendo, podía sentir su mirada penetrándola...

Sus ojos se abrieron tan lento que sintió que necesitaría una eternidad para poder verlo claramente...

Una mancha blanca y negra fue lo primero que logro ver mientras sus ojos enfocaban. Rápidamente pudo descifrar de que se trataba. Era una careta blanca del lado derecho, y negra del izquierdo, que solo permitía que pudiera apreciar uno solo de sus ojos, olcutaba su rostro. Por lo que preciaba en los rasgos, era obvio que era de la nación del fuego. Su cabello negro era bien largo y se encontraba pulcramente recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Su piel era clara, casi un blanco puro. Pero lo más llamativo para ella era el color de sus ojos, a pesar que solo apreciaba uno de ellos. Ella los conocía, sabia que conocía esos ojos de algún lado. Oro. Y ellos la penetraban. La atravesaban. Había algo en ellos... Solo pudo observarlo.

Poso su mano derecha sobre su mejilla y volvió a besarla...

Dulce. Apasionado. Decidido...

Ella sabia que significado tenia aquel corto beso. Estaba a punto de irse, y ella no estaba lista para ello.

De repente, tan facinantemente como llego, se había ido. No lo sitio más. Su calor se esfumo en el aire que la rodeaba, y se sintió vacía...

Se hundió en pensamientos tratando de descifrar que había sucedió frente a sus propios ojos. Pero estos fueron cortados de súbito cuando una corriente de aire recorrió su espalda. Al principio no comprendía, ¿porque la ventana estaba abierta? ´... se reprendió a sí misma al instante...claro, sino por donde habría entrado´ una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se acercaba a la ventana...

... y allí se encontraba. Confusión no era lo único que este extraño había dejado al marcharse...

...en el umbral de la ventana, pudo vislumbrar, lo que fue para ella, la rosa más hermosa que halla visto. Sus matices se movían armoniosamente entre el rojo y un amarillo que para el ojo inexperto podía disfrazarse de oro. Por debajo de la única hoja, estaba enroscado en un delicado moño, un listón de suave seda roja, con bellos y complicados diseños bordados en hilo de oro y, sujetándolo, un bello dije con la forma de un dragón tallado en él. _Seguramente, debía ser muy caro..._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

bueno, si por alguna razon insolita mi cabeza elabora la pocibilidad de continuar, puede que decida hacerlo, pero por ahora soo sera asi de cortito...

bye...(mi tipico saludito jajaja)


End file.
